Une fille pas comme les autres …
by AngieBlck
Summary: Sirius Black a entamé sa sixième année … il est avec ses meilleurs amis et a toujours autant de succès ! Alors qu'il se retrouve une fois de plus convoqué cher le directeur, il apprend qu'une nouvelle élève va faire son
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Nouveautés … **_

_**- POV Sirius Black -**_

Nous sommes le 14 octobre et cette fois-ci Peter est prêt à chier dans son froc … Et ouai, je dois avouer que cette fois on a été un peu trop loin ! Même si Hagrid nous adorent (et il ne fait que de nous le répéter depuis un quart d'heure ^^), il est bien obligé de nous conduire cher Dumbledore … On est presque arrivé à son bureau quand on croise Lili dans le couloir. Et comme à son habitude, James a une tête de parfait idiot en sa présence.

_Salut Evans !_

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_ demanda Lili en s'adressant à Lunard

_Une blague de mauvais goût qui a mal tourné…_ dit-il avec une grimace. _Hagrid est obligé de nous amener cher Dumbledore_

Voyant l'air déconfit de James et Peter qui était en nage, elle eut un rictus et nous dit « Bonne chance » avec un air moqueur.

Hagrid était resté silencieux face à cette petite pause, je pense qu'il était tellement mal à l'aise de devoir nous emmener à Dumbledore que s'il le pouvait il ralentirait encore un peu plus la cadence. Cependant, deux minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvons devant la fameuse gargouille.

_Bon … euh … j'espère que c'est toujours le même mot de passe_, dit-il de son ton bourru qu'on aime tant

_Vous inquiétez pas Hagrid, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on vient ! Mais c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre d'y aller avec vous … _

_Rémus combien de fois devrais-je te dire de me tutoyer ! _et ensuite il se retourna vers la gargouille et dit « _Dame Blanche_ ».

Je le regardai perplexe_._ Je savais que Dumbledore adorait les confiseries en tout genre et s'en servait pour mot de passe, cependant je n'avais jamais entendu parler de « Dame Blanche » !

_Dumbledore est dans sa période fanatique des moldus et il vient de découvrir ce nouveau dessert et apparemment, il en raffole !_ répondit-il à mon interrogation muette.

_Ok ! Tu montes avec nous ? _

_Bien sûr ! Je dois expliquer le motif de votre venue ! _et il rajouta dans un chuchotement :_ même si ça ne me réjouit pas …_

Nous montâmes les escaliers et plus on montait, plus les éclats de voix nous parvenait plus nettement …

_« IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU DECIDE DE TOUT CELA POUR MOI ! ENVOYER TES DEUX MOLOSSES ME CHERCHER À DURMSTRANG EN PLEIN MILIEU D'UN COURS ET NE PAS ME LAISSER LE CHOIX QUE DE VENIR ICI ! C'EST DEGUEULASSE ! POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ? »_

Je sus enfin à qui appartenait cette jolie voix mélodieuse en arrivant à la fin des escaliers. La porte du bureau de Dumbledore était ouverte et je vis la plus magnifique des furies devant moi. J'en restai bouche bée. En nous entendant arriver elle s'était retournée vers nous. C'est le genre de fille qu'on n'a pas à Poudlard ! Ca je peux vous l'assurer ! Elle est là devant moi, grande, des formes là où il faut, une longue chevelure blonde qui lui arrive jusque la moitié du dos. Et ses yeux, par Merlin, ses yeux, un bleu turquoise qu'il me semble avoir déjà vu quelque par … Mais quand je vois la colère qu'on peut facilement lire sur son visage, je fais un pas en arrière et je remarque que James fait de même.

C'est alors que Dumbledore pris la parole :

_Vénus, s'il te plait calme-toi. Et arrête de les regarder de cette manière ils ne t'ont rien fait ! Si ce regard est destiné à quelqu'un c'est bien à moi ! _

Elle détourna son regard de nous et je sentis une sorte … d'apaisement. J'ai du mal à l'avouer mais cette fille a réussi à me donner la frousse de ma vie en un simple regard. Et vu l'odeur, Peter s'est pissé dessus … Il est désespérant, il se cache derrière Hagrid. C'est alors que je fus surpris. Alors que même pas une seconde plutôt on aurait dit qu'elle aurait pu tous nous tué, un sourire irradiait son visage et une fois de plus je restai pantois.

_VENUS ! _

Hagrid venait de rugir son prénom et se précipita dans la pièce les bras ouvert. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva du sol en signe de … bonjour ? Je suppose … Et c'est alors que j'entendis ce rire cristallin dont je suis sûr qu'il est impossible de se lasser !

_Hagrid ! ça fait si longtemps ! _

Il la redéposa délicatement et à partir de ce moment-là, je compris que les trois personnes de cette pièce nous ignoraient totalement !

_ça fait deux ans ! Deux ans que je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles ! _

_Je suis désolée, mais j'ai été fort occupée. _

_Excusez-moi de déranger ce moment de retrouvaille mais Vénus, il faut qu'on en finisse !_ intervint Dumbledore.

_Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? _

_Pas vraiment non. Ta mère m'a demandé de veiller sur toi ! Avec les évènements récents, tu n'étais plus en sécurité à Durmstrang._

_Je m'étais fait ma place ! Il m'acceptait comme je suis !_

_Ne sois pas idiote ! S'ils avaient su ton véritable nom, tu ne serais plus en si bonne santé ! Et encore, ta mère a eu très peur quand tu as affirmé à tous ceux qui voulaient entendre que tu aimais et admirait les moldus ! As-tu eu réellement conscience dans quelle école tu étais ? _

Elle fit une mou tellement adorable qu'en un coup une voix retenti en moi : « Sirius ! Ressaisit-toi ! ». J'affichai alors mon masque de neutralité (seule chose utile que m'avait appris ma « famille »).

_Ils m'ont accepté malgré cela !_

_Mais qui peut te rejeté ?_ dit Hagrid en s'esclaffant.

Alors Dumbledore repris du ton posé qu'on lui connaît si bien.

_Vénus tu vas finir tes années d'études à Poudlard et pour cela tu dois avoir une maison à laquelle appartenir. Mets le choipeau s'il te plait qu'on en finisse._

_Je …_

_Mais enfin pourquoi te rebute-tu à ne pas vouloir le mettre ? Je sais que tu aurais préféré rester dans ton école mais nous n'avons plus le choix ! Ta mère a décidé et les évènements récents en ont décidés aussi…_

C'est alors qu'une voix inconnue à la conversation intervint.

_Parce qu'elle sait déjà à quelle maison elle appartient …_

_Pardon ?_ Dumbledore s'était retourné vers le choipeau et en effet on voyait une bouche se dessiner avec un grand sourire…

_Oui je me souviens… C'était il y a 5 ans quand vous vouliez convaincre sa mère de l'inscrire ici … Vous l'avez laissé une demi-heure ici toute seule et vu son ennui je lui ai fait la conversation …_

_Assez !_ intervint-elle … Mais ce ne fut qu'un murmure…

Je suis sûr que si le choipeau avait des yeux, on y verrait un malin plaisir à raconter ce vieux souvenir. Mais la voix qui s'en échappait laissait bien entendre qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec sa douce torture … Alors il reprit après un petit silence qui montrait qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde.

_Oui, je me souviens. A ce moment-là, elle aurait tout fait pour être inscrite ici !_ Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement. _Mais elle n'était pas dupe, sa mère ne voudrait jamais … Plutôt mourir que de laisser sa petite fille chérie avec … Non, non je m'égare ! Enfin je lui ai proposé vu qu'elle ne sera jamais à Poudlard de savoir dans quelle maison elle aurait été. Et elle m'a posé sur sa tête ..._

Un silence se fit et malgré moi je sentis que tout cela était une situation assez gênante. Je sentais bien que mes trois amis étaient du même avis que moi, on n'avait rien à faire ici. Seulement, on divergea sur un autre point, James et moi adorions être au courant des nouvelles de Poudlard et là nous étions au première loges ! Rémus, je le sentais, n'étais pas à son aise, il respecte trop la vie privée des gens ! Et Peter devait être encore mort de trouille du regard que lui avait lancé … Vénus.

Dumbledore repris enfin la parole …

_Et ? Quelle est ta maison ?_

_J'ai changé depuis ! Je ne veux pas être parmi eux !_ s'écria-t-elle

_Il est bien possible que tu ais changé mais je doute fort que tu sois autre chose qu'une SERPENTARD ! Ta mère restera fière de toi en sachant que même si tu dois changer d'école, tu restes avec des sangs purs ! _dit le choipeau d'une traite.

Elle s'adressa alors à Dumbledore :

_Si vous m'avez fait partir de là-bas c'est pour une bonne raison non ? Alors pourquoi me mettre avec des gens qui sont encore plus butés que ceux de Durmstrang alors que vous vouliez m'emmener loin d'eux ?_

_Tu peux encore essayer le choipeau … Il se peut que tu ais changé d'allégeance de maison …_

Elle s'avança alors vers le choipeau avec un air de défit. Je suis prêt à parier mille gallion qu'on a bien vu le choipeau déglutir à son approche !

Enfin elle le mit sur sa tête et on entendit un hoquet de surprise venant de lui …

_Il se peut que dans certain cas je me trompe. Et bien sûr il a fallu que tu confirmes la règle … Tu es une digne détentrice du courage de Gryffondor …_

_Oh mon dieu ! c'est magnifique ! Oh Vénus, je suis si content pour toi !_ et alors, Hagrid éclata en sanglot dans son grand mouchoir.

Je remarquai qu'elle arborait le même masque de neutralité que les « gens de la haute société » (ou autrement dit sang pur) arboraient en temps normal, celui que j'emprunte dans certaines situations.

_Bon je pense que c'est tout alors …_ dit-elle d'un ton dégagé comme si rien ne c'était passé. Cette fille devait être très lunatique.

_Oui. Tes affaires sont déjà dans ton dortoir. Je t'ai mis dans le dortoir de la préfète Lili Evans_ (à son nom James releva un peu plus la tête) _tu la trouveras dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Le mot de passe est « Hardi »._

_Très bien. _

Elle allait pour partir mais Hagrid lui fit une dernière requête …

_Vénus … euh … tu viendras prendre le thé un de ces après-midi ? Enfin si tu en as envie … Je ne …_

_Bien sûr Hagrid ! Ce sera avec plaisir !_

Et alors elle partit, elle passa à côté de moi sans un regard, en laissant derrière elle une odeur Vanillé …

C'est alors que je me remémorai la raison initiale de notre venue. Mais je n'eus pas besoin de laisser mes pensées aller plus loin que Dumbledore reprit :

_Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là tous les quatre,_ dit-il d'un ton las._ Et je ne sais plus quelle punition vous donnez ! J'ai déjà tout essayé cela ne vous arrête pas alors je vais enlever 50 points à Gryffondor et 2 semaines de retenu avec Hagrid. Hagrid, je vous laisse le soin de choisir la punition adéquate._

_Merci monsieur_, répondit-on en cœur.

On put rentrer à notre salle commune, il nous restait 2h avant le banquet du soir. Je passai alors ces 2h dans mon fauteuil avec James devant la cheminée à parler de ce que cette année allait nous réservé.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Amours, amitiés et emmerdes … **_

_**- POV Lili Evans -**_

Ces maraudeurs m'exaspèrent … Je sais qu'ils ont un bon fond ! Mais dès que la foule est dans les environs, on dirait qu'ils ne sont plus eux-mêmes. Ça me désole … Je pense que s'ils n'avaient pas ce brûlant besoin de faire parler d'eux par tous les moyen, on pourrait être amis. Le seul d'entre eux que je considère comme étant plus ou moins normal est Rémus. D'ailleurs, je pense que cela a déjà fait plusieurs fois enragé James. N'empêche je me demande ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire cette fois … Roh … de toute façon toute l'école sera au courant d'ici deux heures donc pas besoin de me triturer les méninges !

J'arrive enfin devant le portrait de la grosse dame, ça m'a pris plus de temps que d'habitude, mais étant dans mes pensées je n'ai pas pris attention aux raccourcis …

_Hum hum …_

_Oh … Excusez-moi ! Hardi !_

_Etes-vous préoccupez par quelque chose ma petite ?_

_Non ! Bon … Hardi !_

_Vous êtes sur ? Serai-ce un garçon ?_

_Bon vous me laissez passer ?_

_Hahaha ! J'étais sûr qu'un jour vous succomberiez à son charme ! Violette me devra une bouteille de vin!_

_Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Je ne sortirai jamais avec cet énergumène ! _m'énervai-je.

_C'est ce que l'on dit au début … Ensuite, on change vite d'avis … _

_Laissez-moi passer !_

Elle fit une sorte de mou qui se voulait attendrissante, mais, venant de la grosse dame, elle ne fit aucun effet ! Ensuite, à ma grande surprise, elle ne fit plus aucunement attention à moi et se contenta de rester bouche bée en regardant un point derrière moi. Je me retournai et fut choquée par moi-même de la pensée qui me traversa les pensées en ce moment même.

« _Cette fille est la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu_ »

Elle ne me jeta même pas un regard et s'adressa directement à la grosse dame.

_Salut toi ! Apparemment c'est « Hardi » …_

_En effet … Euhm … Excuse-moi mais que fais-tu là ?_

_Changement d'école vu les tensions politiques …_ dit-elle avec un sourire

_Oh ! Alors, tu es une gryffondore finalement … Zut j'avais parié avec Vio que si un jour tu venais ici tu iras à Serpentare ! Ne le prends pas mal ! Mais vu que tu venais de Durmstrang …_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le prends pas mal ! Mais apparemment, vu mon admiration pour les moldus, je ne ferai pas une bonne serpentare en ce moment, _dit-elle toujours en souriant.

Nom de Merlin, il y a de quoi jalouser cette fille !

_Bonne rentrée à Poudlard ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Cela faisait deux …_

_Oui oui … Euh … Si tu pouvais éviter d'ébruiter ça, ce serait gentil … On peut rentrer ?_

_Oh oui, désolée… Mais j'aime bien ennuyer la petite préfète en chef_ _!_

La grosse dame me fit un grand sourire avant de disparaître pour nous laisser entrer. C'est quand je fus dans la salle commune que je remarquai que cette mystérieuse « nouvelle » gryffondore me dévisageait légèrement. Il fallut une ou deux minutes pour qu'elle change ceci en un sourire radieux.

_Je suis ta nouvelle camarade de chambre_, me lança-t-elle d'un air joyeux …

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je n'avais jamais partagé ma chambre. Et je ne m'étais jamais plainte de cela ! Oui, depuis ma première année j'avais eu ma chambre pour moi toute seule. J'avais mes habitudes et cela ne m'avait jamais empêché de m'intégrer ! Mais j'aurai déjà dû m'en douter quand on était devant la grosse dame, la seule chambre ou il restait un lit de libre était la mienne.

_Je vois que cela ne t'emballe pas plus que ça, _dit-elle en me sortant de mon monde_._

_Oh ! Non ce n'est pas ça ! Euhm …_ je sentis le rouge montée doucement sur mes joues… _c'est que ça fait 5 ans que je suis seule dans cette chambre et ça m'a fait un choc mais ça me dérange pas du tout ! _essayai-je de me rattraper …

_Oh, d'accord _… Elle me sourit et me tendit sa main._ Je m'appelle Vénus !_

_Moi c'est Lili._

_Euh tu peux me montrer ou se trouve notre dortoir ?_

_Oui, suis moi, je vais t'aider…_

_**Lendemain matin**_

J'ai passé toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit à discuter avec Vénus. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas trop aborder les sujets personnels et concernant son passé, nous nous entendons super bien. Elle connaît déjà l'école, elle passait ces étés ici étant petite. Seule chose que j'ai su lui soutirer, en effet, sa mère est une amie de Dumbledore. Selon ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle n'est pas fort proche de sa mère donc passé ses vacances d'été à Poudlard était beaucoup plus amusant que de rester chez elle avec sa mère.

Là nous entrons dans la grande salle et tous les yeux se tournent vers nous comme je l'avais prévu.

« Flash-back »

_Tu verras demain quand on ira prendre notre petit déjeuner tout le monde sera au courant de ton arriver !_

_Mais non … Je n'ai vu personne et n'ai parlé à personne comme élève à part toi !_

*rire ironique*_ ça se voit que tu n'as jamais été élève à Poudlard toi ! Rien ne reste secret plus d'une heure à Poudlard !_

« Fin Flash-back »

Je me souviens avoir vu une lueur de panique dans ses yeux. Cependant, je cru avoir rêvé puisqu'elle recommença à rire des différentes frasques qui c'était passer dans Poudlard depuis que j'étais là. Je pense que vu comment j'ai décrit les maraudeurs, Sirius va me tuer. Mais bon, j'ai dit ce que je pensais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je les aurais omis puisque, même s'il est dur de le reconnaître, ils sont omniprésents dans cette école ! Et, surtout, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai été élogieuse envers eux alors que j'en pense tout le contraire. C'est pour ça que je dû me retenir de mourir de rire quand nous passons devant les maraudeurs. Sirius s'était fait plus que beau et arborait son plus beau sourire, mais Vénus ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Je vis le visage de ce pauvre Sirius se décomposer, James en train de taper du poing la table tellement il riait et Peter et Rémus avec un sourire moqueur. Mais d'un coup James s'arrêta de rire et jeta un regard assassin à Sirius.

_Alors quelle est sa réaction ?_

Je restai muette quelque secondes face à Vénus et puis elle me sourit de ce sourire rassurant qu'elle m'offrait depuis hier et dont je suis sûr ne plus pouvoir m'en passer. J'avais trouvé une vrai grande sœur, en une soirée je m'étais confié à elle comme à personne d'autre… Elle savait pour ma sœur qui m'avait déçu au plus haut point. Elle m'avait comprise et, maintenant, j'ai l'impression que l'on se connaît depuis des années…

_Oui, je me suis dit qu'avec tout ce que tu m'avais raconté, ce Sirius Black allait essayer de s'attaquer à moi. Mais je ne suis pas une proie si facile à attraper ! _

Elle rigola si sincèrement que je ne pus que la rejoindre dans son fou rire. Oui j'étais en admiration devant elle comme une petite fille.

_**Une semaine plus tard**_

Après deux trois jours, je dois dire que mon admiration est un peu retombée. Nous avons une réelle amitié. Nous passons tout notre temps ensemble ! Je lui ai présenté mes amis et ils l'ont adopté dans notre groupe comme si elle en avait toujours fait partie. Et ils ont eu comme conclusion que l'on s'était bien trouvé. En effet, nous sommes les deux seules à ne pas être comme des chiennes en chaleur devant les maraudeurs.

J'ai fait aussi une autre découverte sur ma chère amie Vénus. Sur un certain point, elle est comme Sirius. Mais bon, elle fait ce qu'elle veut hein ? Enfin, ça fait 7 jours qu'elle est à Poudlard et elle vient de m'annoncer que ce soir aurait lieu … son quatrième rencard …

Bien sûr, les 3 derniers n'ont duré chaque fois qu'une nuit. Cependant, elle ne s'en vante pas comme le font les maraudeurs. Selon ses propos : « _Je ne fais que m'amuser… Et je ne joue pas avec les mecs, ils savent à quoi s'attendre, je ne leurs promets pas monts et merveilles. C'est plutôt eux qui essaie … _»

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes samedi et une sortie à Pré-au-lard est prévue. D'habitude, ces sorties je ne les faits plus trop à part si une envie de sucrerie me vient. Cependant, Vénus n'a jamais connu Pré-au-lard en temps de scolarité. Donc nous somme en direction de cet endroit qui est bénit de tous les élèves de Poudlard.

Cette fille est incroyable ! Une vingtaine de garçons se sont proposés pour lui faire visiter cette charmante ville, mais elle a catégoriquement refusé ! Je ne comprenais pas jusqu'à hier où elle a enfin bien voulu m'expliquer : «_Il y a une différence entre notre amitié et mes aventures d'un soir ! Ces gars-là n'ont aucune chance de passer du temps avec moi comme j'en passe avec toi ! Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est essayer d'être celui qui pourra passer plus qu'une nuit avec moi … Je ne veux pas d'un mec qui veut faire de moi un magnifique trophée ! Si un jour tu me voies sortir avec un mec, c'est parce qu'il m'aura prouvé sa sincérité et qu'il m'aime moi et pas parce qu'il veut juste s'afficher avec moi…_ »

Comme vous l'aurez deviné, Vénus étais arrivé depuis à peine une semaine qu'elle avait égalé le niveau de popularité des maraudeurs sans jamais leurs avoir adressé la parole. Eh oui, ces quatre zigotos n'ont toujours pas réussi à lui décrocher ne serai-ce qu'un regard ! Même moi, ils n'ont plus réussi à m'approcher. Et vu l'humeur de James ces temps-ci, ça ne lui plait pas du tout !

Moi, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment. En effet, depuis que Vénus est là, elle a réussi à enlever l'étiquette qui me suivait depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, celle de « propriété à James Potter » ! Et je n'ai jamais été aussi courtisé ! En effet, tous les jours, je peux compter au minimum 10 demandes ! Même si je n'en accepte aucune, cela me rassure ! Il est vrai qu'à un moment, je me demandais si c'était vraiment parce que James voulait de moi qu'aucun garçon ne venait vers moi.

D'ailleurs, l'autre jour Vénus m'a répondu en rigolant après le lui avoir confié : _« Toute fille a besoin d'être courtisé ! Et pendant ces 5 dernières années, tu as eu James, mais il faut que ça évolue ! Et puis je crois que même après avoir passé qu'une seule semaine avec toi, je peux confirmer que toi tu aimes faire languir les mecs ! Je sais que tu n'es pas comme moi et je respecte ton choix comme tu respectes le mien. »_

Nous arrivons à Pré-au-lard et Vénus me fait penser à une petite fille de 8 ans tellement ses yeux brille ! Et en un coup je ne la vois plus. Elle a couru tellement vite vers le magasin de Honeyduck's que plusieurs personnes ont failli tomber sur son passage. Mais, étonnamment, personne ne l'engueule ! C'est fou comment elle a réussi à se faire aimer aussi vite !

_Hum hum …_

_Salut Evans !_

Oh non … par pitié me dite pas que c'est eux … Je me retourne et je vois la bande au complet !

_Salut Rémus ! Ça fait longtemps !_

_Salut Lili,_ il me sourit puis regarde vite autre part voyant le regard noir de James.

_Evans, pourquoi tu nous évite comme ça ?_ James revint dans la discussion.

_Mais je ne vous évite pas !_ dis-je l'air étonné. _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Evans ne dit pas de conneries ! _

Ah Sirius n'a pas perdu sa langue alors … Mais non de Merlin ! Que fait Vénus ? Elle m'avait promis de m'aider à être débarrassé d'eux !

_Evans mon absence pendant une semaine ne t'a pas donné envie de m'accorder un rencard ?_

_Potter, laisse-moi tranquille !_

_Mais enfin … Toi tu m'as manqué !_

Je lève les yeux au ciel et puis je sens une présence derrière moi. Et tout de suite après une voix sauveuse que je reconnais directement.

_Lili mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu m'avais promis qu'on allait chercher du chocolat !_ se plaint-elle avec une voit de gamine.

C'est bien ce que je disais ! Quand il s'agit de sucreries, c'est une vraie gosse de 8 ans ! Mais la connaissant elle ne laisse jamais rien au hasard. Et je compris enfin le pourquoi de son agissement quand Sirius intervint.

_Excuse nous, c'est de notre faute ! ça fait une semaine qu'on a plus pu parler à Evans._

_Tu sais, elle a un prénom et c'est Lili !_

_Euh … oui … je sais …_

_Et moi c'est Vénus ! _s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire et tendant sa main vers lui.

Sirius complètement éberlué lui serra la main en murmurant « _Sirius _».

_Bon maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, on a des emplettes à faire !_ dit-t-elle joyeusement.

_Des emplettes ?_ Rémus était intrigué

_Des courses !_ exclamons nous toutes les deux en même temps

Puis nous partîmes bras dessus bras dessous tout en rigolant vers notre première victime : Honeyduck's.

_**1 mois plus tard, nous sommes alors début décembre**_

Cela fait maintenant un mois que les maraudeurs n'ont plus vraiment réussi à m'approcher. À part Rémus, car il est préfet avec moi donc on a quelques obligations à remplir ensemble. Chaque fois qu'il essaye de me parler de James, je le rembarre gentillement. Ben oui, le pauvre le fait surement sous l'ordre de l'intéressé, je ne vais tout de même pas me défoulé sur lui alors qu'il n'y ait pour rien… Alors depuis un mois, j'ai l'impression que Vénus a une cote de popularité aussi grande cher les gars que cher les filles ! En effet, j'ai pu entendre quelque conversation et Vénus ne fait pas réagir que les hormones des gars ! J'ai été choquée au premier abord et puis j'en ai parlé à Vénus.

**« Flash-back »**

On est dans le parc pour se promener un peu et prendre l'air après notre journée de cours quand …

_Lili, _elle soupire_, vas-y lâche ce qu'y t'embrouille depuis ce midi…_

_Euh … Quoi ?_

_Écoute, je ne t'ai pas proposé cette promenade parce que j'aime me les geler ! Alors vas-y, je ne vais pas te manger !_ et elle rigole …

_Bon je te dis, mais ne te moque pas de moi, hein_ _!_

_Lili ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est moi qui vais me moquer de toi ?_

_Non non , mais c'est assez gênant, en fin pour moi … _

Elle me lance un regard insistent et me sourit.

Bon ben, avant d'aller manger ce midi, je suis allé à la toilette et j'ai entendu un conversation qui m'a un peu troublée.

Ah oui ?

Mmh … C'était des filles qui parlaient de toi …

Ce n'est pas étonnent ça ! s'exclame-t-elle en rigolant.

Oui, mais elles parlaient de toi comme les gars le font …

Oh …

Un silence s'est installé pendant plusieurs minutes. On continuait à marcher comme avant, sauf que moi je regardais mes pieds. Je ne sais pas dire combien de temps on est resté comme ça, mais le silence fut rompu par un éclat de rire. Je relevais la tête en sursaut et vit Vénus qui s'était arrêté plusieurs pas derrière moi et à moitié pliée de rire. Je la regardais sans comprendre, puis me rapprocha d'elle et attendit qu'elle se calme.

Quand elle se fut calmée, elle se releva convenablement et me regarda avec un grand sourire.

C'est ça qui t'a rendue muette tout l'après-midi ?

Euh … Oui ! Vénus, tu m'avais promis de pas te moquer, dis-je triste.

Oh mais non ! Surprise par mon désarroi, elle me prit rapidement dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas de toi que je rigolais ! Je pensais à ce que tu venais de me dire… En fait, je ne m'étais jamais posée la question avec les filles. Mais, sans le savoir, tu m'as donné la solution pour faire enrager ma mère, me dit-elle avec son sourire goguenard.

Oh …

**« Fin Flash-back »**

Donc voilà que depuis deux semaines, madame fréquente des filles et des garçons. Je ne sais pas si elle va aussi loin avec les filles qu'avec les mecs et je ne veux pas le savoir, elle fait ce qu'elle veut après tout. Cependant depuis qu'elle fréquente les filles ouvertement, on est le centre d'attention et les maraudeurs sont pantois devant cette action à laquelle ils sont impuissants. En effet, Vénus n'a pas dû faire le pitre et faire plein de bêtises pour attirer l'attention. Elle n'a fait qu'être elle-même, car même séduire est naturel cher elle.

Voilà ça c'est à propos de Vénus. Moi, il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose qui ont changé. A part que l'un de mes prétendants a été persévérant pendant tout le mois et j'ai appris à le connaitre et j'ai passé du temps avec lui. Il s'appelle Marc et est à serdaigle. Souvent je mange avec lui le midi (vu que le matin et le soir sont totalement réservé à Vénus : règle qui est apparue il y a deux semaines, elle passe souvent ses midi avec différentes filles ou garçons), il vient à la table des gryffondors et personnes ne dit rien puisque depuis que Vénus est là, tout le monde le fait, enfin à part les serpentards. Je pense de plus en plus à accepter de sortir avec lui, il est tellement gentil, attentionné et il me fait rire (quand je dis ça à Vénus, elle me répond en chantant : « femme qui rit, femme dans ton lit », elle peut être désespérante quand elle veut ^^).

Là je viens de rentrer avec Vénus dans la grande salle, on se dirige vers nos places quand Vénus nous fait continué pour s'installé avec mes amis (oui, même si Vénus s'entends bien avec eux, elle m'a avoué il n'y a pas longtemps qu'elle me considérait comme sa seule amie et a rajouté que je lui suffisais amplement !). On s'assoit et je la regarde avec surprise.

Je t'accapare assez comme ça, je ne vais pas te coupé du monde non plus, me murmure-t-elle en souriant.

Je commence une discussion avec mes amis à laquelle elle ne participe pas. Après un moment je trouve louche qu'elle n'ait toujours pas intervenu, je me tourne alors vers elle et reste bouche bée.

Lili ? Lili, ça va ?

Je sors de ma torpeur et ferme ma bouche et la regarde avec de grand yeux.

Tu me demande ?

Ben … oui !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ben je discute !

AVEC EUX !

Là toute la grande salle s'est tue… Plus un bruit, silence total … Bravo Lili !

Euh, elle n'était pas au courant ? demande James.

Ben tout le monde l'est, comment j'aurai pu savoir qu'elle ne l'était pas ? répond Vénus énervé contre James.

Au courant de quoi ? ça y est j'ai retrouvé un minuscule morceau de courage qu'il me restait quelque part.

Ben, en fait, je m'entends bien avec James. J'ai déjà mangé plusieurs midi avec lui, mais y a rien avec lui ! rajoute-elle précipitamment en voyant mon regard alarmé. On s'entend bien et on déconne ensemble. C'est tout.

Ah …

Lili … c'est un murmure que seule moi j'entends

Je … je n'ai plus vraiment faim, je crois que je vais monter dans notre dortoir, je suis fatiguée.

Je sors et marche jusqu'à notre chambre comme un automate. Je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi. J'ai du mal à avaler la révélation. Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur, mon âme sœur d'amitié est amie avec … lui. Lui que j'ai détesté pendant 5 ans de ma vie. Quand je les ai vu rire ensemble, j'ai eu un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi ? Surement, parce que j'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait me la volé. Oui ! Dire que je n'avais rien vu. C'est vrai que quand je suis avec Marc, je ne fais plus vraiment gaffe à tout. Il est tellement accaparent que c'est dur de faire attention à autre chose.

C'est décidé, demain, je serai la petite amie de Marc Spencer !

_**- POV Vénus -**_

Je suis un peu mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier, je pensais vraiment que Lili était au courant et qu'elle ne voulait tout juste ne pas en parler. Nous sommes mardi matin et Lili est déjà partie à la grande salle car j'étais en retard. J'arrive un peu à la bourre dans la grande salle, il me reste 10 minutes pour manger avant les cours. C'est alors que je vois ce Marc manger avec elle et elle qui rit de bon cœur. Je ne l'aime pas ce Marc (un point commun que l'on a James et moi ^^), mais au moins il l'a fait rire et est au petit soin avec elle. Je me dirige donc vers eux quand ils commencent à s'embrasser. Là, je m'arrête net, je suis bloquée, paralysée. Je n'y crois pas ! Je sens quelqu'un me prendre par les épaules et m'assoir. Tout est flou autour de moi. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je n'ai plus faim. Pourquoi ? Ce mec veux juste coucher avec elle, il est là juste pour le sexe ! Ça se voit comme un hippogriffe au milieu de petits oiseaux !

J'arrive à me ressaisir peu à peu. Je regarde devant moi et voit James qui doit être dans le même état que moi. Je vois alors Rémus à côté de moi qui me regarde inquiet.

Ça va ? me demande-t-il.

Je ne fais que hocher la tête.

Je savais que James allait mal réagir, mais toi … Tu devrais être contente pour Lili !

Te fous pas de ma gueule Rémus ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi et que tous les mecs de cette école que ce mec n'en a rien à foutre de Lili ! Il veut juste se la faire pour pouvoir pavaner devant tout le monde en disant que sur un certain point il a battu les maraudeurs donc James ! dis-je d'une traite.

Sur ce, je me lève brusquement et me dirige vers notre cours d'histoire de la magie. Je suis la première, mais je suis vite rejoint par tous les gryffondors et serdaigles de sixième. Personne n'ose venir me parler. Je regarde mes « camarades », je vois le groupe de pimbêches qui me suit à la trace, les intellos, les maraudeurs à l'autre bout du couloir (et oui, si je m'entends bien avec James, ce n'est pas pour ça que je traîne avec tout le groupe !). C'est alors que je vois Lili et son serdaigle arrivé. J'ai l'impression de lâcher un grognement digne d'un sphinx pas content. Elle me voit et ils se dirigent vers moi, tous les deux avec un sourire sur la figure. Elle est sincère, mais lui, on dirait plus un sourire de victoire. Je n'aime pas ça, non d'un loup garou mal luné je n'aime pas ça !

Vénus ! Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin à la grande salle ! me lance-t-elle avec un ton de reproche.

Ben j'ai eu l'impression que t'étais bien occupée donc je n'ai pas voulu te dérangée ! lui répondis-je avec le même ton de reproche et froidement.

Je la vit me regarder avec étonnement. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit. Je me dirigea vers la salle de classe et sur le chemin passa à côté du groupe de pimbêches.

Élisa ? demandai-je, je savais que il y en avait une de ce prénom mais plus laquelle.

Oui … me répondit d'une petite voix frêle une petite brune

Tu viens à côté de moi ?

Elle me regarda avec étonnement et puis regarda Lili avec anxiété.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Lili veut passer du temps avec … son … Serdaigle …

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire et accepta d'un hochement de tête.

_**1 semaine plus tard**_

Lili et moi, on s'est expliquée. En effet, elle m'a avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas l'énergumène, mais, quand elle était avec lui, ses problèmes s'envolait tellement il était accaparent. Elle respecte mes choix, je dois respecter les siens. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec lui. Tout ce temps passer avec lui, c'est du temps que je ne peux plus passer avec elle. Seul point positif, c'est que même si elle sort avec lui, elle n'a encore rien fait de plus que les flirts et bisous ! Tant mieux ! Moi, ce temps sans elle, je le passe ou bien avec mes aventures ou bien avec James. Malgré ce que Lili peut dire, ce mec est génial ! il est drôle, gentil et attentionné envers ses amis. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu prétentieux, mais je le suis aussi ! Je ne parle pas vraiment aux autres maraudeurs. Rémus est un peu trop sérieux pour moi, Peter a l'air gentil, mais il est trop timide et Sirius est trop difficile à cerner même si James n'arrête pas de me répéter que l'on s'entendrait super bien. Je n'ai pas envie de trop m'approcher de lui. Déjà que je me suis permise d'avoir Lili et James comme meilleurs et seuls amis, je ne peux pas laisser Sirius m'approcher. Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec lui. J'ai déjà peur de ce qui arrivera plus tard avec Lili et James. Je ne veux plus de personne en plus pour qui m'inquiéter.

_**- POV Vénus -**_

_**2 mois plus tard**_

Depuis les vacances, Vénus et moi faisons tout ensemble ! Elle était sensée passer les vacances de Noël à Poudlard, mais finalement j'ai réussi à la convaincre de venir cher moi ! Elle a fait la connaissance de mes parents qui l'ont directement adoptée. Elle a pu voir à quoi ressemblait ma sœur Pétunia et elle s'est amusée à lui faire peur pendant toutes les vacances … Je pense pouvoir dire que c'était mes meilleures vacances depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard ! Depuis, tout se passe pour le mieux … Je suis encore avec Marc, même si pendant les vacances, on ne s'est pas vu. Je passe moins de temps avec lui, car il commence à devenir un peu lourd, mais il est toujours aussi attentionné envers moi. Donc je n'arrive pas non plus à complètement m'en défaire, car ça fait du bien de se sentir « aimer ».

Nous sommes rentrées à Poudlard depuis une semaine. Je suis à la grande salle dans les bras de Marc. Tout un coup un cri strident me sort de mes pensées.

_LiiiiiiLiiiiiiiiiii_

J'essaie de me cacher dans les bras de Marc, mais cette folle qui se prénomme Vénus ne lâche jamais l'affaire ! D'ailleurs je la soupçonne de m'avoir d'abord repérer et puis d'avoir commencé son petit manège faisant semblant qu'elle ne sait pas où je suis ! Et elle ose prétendre être mon amie ?

_LILI ! T'es où ?_

Marc rigole dans mon dos. Et tout le monde nous regarde maintenant ! Maintenant je la vois et je suis sûr que si elle se lançait dans une carrière d'actrice, elle serrait adulée par tout le monde ! Elle fait semblant de m'avoir enfin trouvé et vient vers moi avec un de ses plus grands sourires.

_ah Lili… Je te cherchais partout !_

Nouveau geste théâtrale. Et en même temps elle profite pour voir si tout le monde dans la grande salle nous regarde bien. Je boue intérieurement … Oui oui ma salope tout le monde regarde, t'a réussi ton coup, même les professeurs sont pendu à tes lèvres !

_Voilà ... Comme c'est un grand évènement selon moi. Je t'ai fait un cadeau ! _

Je la regarde perplexe et lui demande silencieusement de quoi elle parle…

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE D'UN MOIS LILI ET MARC !_

Toute la salle parait d'abord surprit et ensuite un flot d'applaudissement résonne. Mais cette fille est complètement dingue. Je deviens rouge de honte et ensuite sans le vouloir je remarque quelque chose qui étonnement …. Me rend … triste

Je vois James Potter qui me regarde avec le regard le plus triste qui soit, et quand nos regards se croisent … Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et je n'ai pas le temps de les voir tomber qu'il part hors de la salle en courant. Je n'ai plus de souffle. Le voir ainsi m'a donné la plus grande douleur que je n'ai jamais connue ! J'ai une boule dans la gorge et mes yeux se remplissent à leurs tours d'une eau salée … Je me tourne vers Vénus et étonnement ses yeux ne disent pas la même chose que son visage rayonnant d'un sourire. Mon dieu pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu plutôt que son sourire était faux depuis le début ! Elle ne faisait pas ça pour que j'ai la honte devant tous les professeurs … Elle faisait ça pour me mettre la vérité en face. C'est là que je me souviens un mois plutôt …

*Flash-back*

_Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir avec lui ? _me demandait-elle

_Et pourquoi pas ? _

_Mais enfin, tu ne l'aimes même pas ! Tu me l'as dit toi-même hier !_

_Et alors, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais être toute ma vie toute seule ! Il faut que je fasse mes expériences !_

_Non de Merlin ! Tu es resté trop longtemps avec moi …_

_Et alors ? C'est si mal que ça ?_

_Écoute-moi bien ! Si moi j'avais eu comme toi quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment à qui ça ne dérange pas que je sois inexpérimentée et qui est prêt à tout pour moi … Ben je ne serai certainement pas devenue comme ça !_

_Mais je n'ai pas une personne comme tu le dis !_

_Mais non d'une chouette ! Ouvre les yeux !_

*Fin Flash-back*

C'était ma première dispute et la dernière en date avec Vénus. Et maintenant je me souviens … Son amitié avec James avait commencé deux semaines avant notre dispute…

Elle m'attrape dans ses bras …

_Il fallait que je le fasse … Il souffre tellement de te voir dans les bras d'un autre …_ me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille

_Euh … C'est gentil de ta part, mais il est où le cadeau ?_ la voix de Marc me parvint à l'oreille.

C'est alors que Vénus s'éloigna et me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Et tout un coup, elle se tourna vers Marc avec un grand sourire.

_Marc … Marc, Marc, Marc … Tu croyais vraiment que j'allai te faire un cadeau à TOI ? _

Elle commence à rire d'un rire amer…

_Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aime pas ! Depuis le début ! Alors ne fais pas ton étonné ! Je ne t'ai jamais adressé la parole pendant que tu étais avec Lili ! Et pour info, elle ne t'a jamais aimé … Même si je ne pense pas que tu te sois laissé bernée par elle ! Tu le savais ! Tu as profité du fait qu'elle avait besoin d'être aimée… James n'a jamais su s'y prendre avec Lili et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a jamais voulu lui céder ! Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais aujourd'hui je lui ai mis sa vérité en face !_

_Quoi ?_ Marc semble ne rien comprendre à cette dernière phrase …

Vénus se tourne vers moi. Son visage passe de la colère qu'elle avait pour Marc à de l'amour qu'elle a pour une sœur.

_Ton cadeau … Tu le trouveras près du lac à la lisière du parc. Parle-lui ! Explique-lui ce que tu ressens … _

Elle me dit cela d'une voix douce. Et ensuite sourit…

_Vas-y ! Cours avant qu'il ne t'échappe !_ …O_h et t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de l'autre …_

Je sens mon cœur qui devient de plus en plus léger … Je la serre dans mes bras et lui souffle un merci. Puis la lâche et commence à courir à travers la salle, tout le monde me regarde. Des regards d'incompréhension ou des regards attendris. J'ai le temps de noter que Sirius regarde Vénus avec un grand sourire et un regard amoureux. Je me jure intérieurement de m'occuper de ces deux-là … Mais d'abord je dois m'occuper de moi …

**Oui … Je dois aller rattraper l'amour de ma vie … **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Quand Lili veut mettre son grain de sel … Et que cela ne fonctionne pas … **_

_**- POV Vénus -**_

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que ma sœur de cœur était enfin avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. J'étais tellement heureuse pour elle et, en même temps, pendant que madame perdait son temps avec l'autre scroutt mal luné, je m'étais fortement rapprochée de James. Il est vraiment sincère et il a réussi à faire tomber tous les préjugés que l'on pouvait avoir sur lui. Seul bémol de l'histoire …. Sirius !

Ce type est intenable ! Il se croit tellement supérieur à tout le monde … Lili n'arrête pas de me dire que je dois faire des efforts et que je pourrai être agréablement surprise. Hé oui, depuis que j'ai réussi à la faire changer d'avis sur James, je pense qu'elle a perdu la tête ! Oui, je dois bien admettre qu'on s'est trompée sur James, mais il a été l'exception qui contredit la règle, il ne peut pas y en avoir deux dans un si petit champ d'action. Donc je n'ai pas trop envie de perdre mon temps. Selon mon propre avis, je suis déjà trop gentille avec lui. Quand on est tous les deux avec les amoureux, je ne vais pas commencer à me disputer avec lui. Donc oui, j'arrive à avoir des conversations civilisées avec cet énergumène.

Je dois vous avouer que nous avons instauré une sorte de défi qui n'aide pas vraiment à ce que nos relations s'améliorent. En effet, monsieur se vantait partout de son charme irrésistible, qu'aucune fille ne pouvait lui résister. C'est alors que quand j'en ai eu fini de réunir James et Lili, j'ai enfin pu remettre ce macho à sa place. Et oui, déjà quand je suis arrivé on parlait autant de moi que « des célèbres Maraudeurs ». Je m'étais amusée sauf que je ne m'en vantais pas. Seule Lili était au courant de toutes mes petites intrusions nocturnes dans les dortoirs des garçons. Cependant, un mois plutôt, étant plus libre, j'ai arrêté de me cacher ou de partir au petit matin avant que tout le monde se réveille. Donc Sirius s'est rendu compte que niveau conquête je n'avais rien à lui envié ! Et c'est à cause de cela que notre petit jeu de celui qui a le plus de conquête ou celui qui fait le plus parler de lui a commencé. Et pour l'instant, j'ai une longueur d'avance, car n'ayant pas passé toute ma scolarité à Gryffondor, je n'ai aucun scrupule à séduire les serpentare. En effet, sachant que je viens de Durmstrang, cela ne les dérange pas non plus. Donc Vénus a plus de choix et donc Sirius est à la traine ! Ce jeu est assez amusant, pourtant, je suis assez triste en pensant au nombre de fois que j'ai eu une réelle discussion avec Lili seule à seule. En un mois, je lui ai parlé peut être cinq fois seule à seule alors qu'avant tous les soirs on se voyait pour parler.

_**- POV Sirius Black –**_

UN MOIS ! Un mois que cette fille me prend la tête ! Elle arrive à me mettre hors de moi comme personne ! En un regard, un geste, une parole et hop Sirius Black et son calme légendaire vole en éclat ! En plus, ce petit jeu qu'elle a instauré, cette rivalité. Je n'y arrive plus … Le pire, c'est que Lili n'arrête pas de dire à James que Vénus et moi ferions peut être le couple le plus explosif, mais aussi le couple le plus en symbiose que Poudlard connaitrai de toute son histoire. Cela pourrait être possible, si, autant elle que moi, on ne tenait pas autant à notre liberté, car oui sur certains points, on se ressemble beaucoup. Cela est d'autant plus difficile que lorsqu'on est avec James et Lili, on s'entend plutôt bien. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai une petite idée sur le fait que l'on ne s'entende pas si bien que ça. En effet, la première fois qu'on s'est réuni avec James et Lili, je me suis mis à la draguer comme je le fait d'habitude et elle s'en est moqué. C'est à partir de là que tout à commencer, moi j'ai mal pris le fait qu'elle se soit moquée et elle le fait que j'ai osé la draguer ! Non, mais elle devait s'y attendre ! Tous les gars de l'école le font, pourquoi moi je n'aurai pas pu essayer !

_**- POV Lili Evans –**_

Même si je suis aux anges, je n'arrive pas à arrêter de m'inquiéter pour Vénus… Elle a le droit d'être heureuse comme tout le monde ! Mais on dirait qu'elle pense ne pas pouvoir accéder à ce bonheur-là. Pourtant j'ai tout essayé ! J'ai remarqué que Sirius s'était un peu assagi, on dirait qu'il fait exprès de laissé gagner Vénus à leur petit défi stupide ! Car il fait l'avouer, même si Vénus est d'une beauté renversante et ne pas devoir séduire longtemps pour avoir sa « proie », Sirius lui n'a qu'à se mettre d'en un couloir (n'importe lequel) et dire qu'il cherche de la compagnie pour le soir même qu'une horde de fille accoure. Malgré toutes mes insistances pour qu'elle essaie de parler tout le temps normalement à Sirius, elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

C'est pourquoi je ne m'en mêle plus. Vénus est plus douée que moi pour jouer les cupidons…

Pour l'instant nous sommes tous rassembler dans notre salle commune près de la cheminée. James essaye encore une fois de battre Rémus aux échecs, mais c'est déjà perdu d'avance. Peter est en train de faire le devoir d'histoire de Sirius si j'ai bien compris (bien sûr je ne cautionne pas le moins du monde). Et je remarque que je ne suis pas la seule dans mes pensées. On dirait que Vénus se pose des questions (c'est bon signe ça non ?). Et puis, je me retourne vers Sirius et là j'ai peur … Il n'y a que des gens proches de lui et observateurs qui pourraient le remarquer. Je me retourne vers James et vu comment il me regarde, je n'ai pas tort.

**... Sirius Black est de retour …**

_Bon … Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie … Fin si ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous êtes tous mous !_

Je regarde Sirius et m'attends à la phrase LA PHRASE qu'il sort depuis qu'il fréquente la gente féminine … Je n'ai qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus pour ne pas l'entendre dire…

_Bon si vous ne voulez pas vous bougez, moi, je vais tenter de trouver de la compagnie autre part…_ Il nous dit ça avec un petit sourire et part en faisant un clin d'œil à James.

_Non …_

_Quoi non ? _

Vénus me regarde attendant une réponse… Elle est la seule intriguée du groupe… Même Peter a compris… Je n'arrive pas à le lui dire … ça me choque moi-même … Dire que Sirius avait réellement changé et, maintenant, il régresse. C'est alors que James vient à mon secours.

_Je … En fait … Je pense que tu vas bientôt comprendre, tu vas faire la connaissance de l'ancien Sirius._

_Et c'est si terrible que ça ? Parce qu'apparemment aucun de vous n'a l'air ravi…_

Non !

_Si !_

Oups je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… James me regarde comme un ahuri. Ouille la dispute je la sens venir…

_Pardon ?_

_Ohhh James ! Tu me l'as dit toi-même l'autre jour que le nouveau Sirius est beaucoup mieux !_

_Arrête de déformer mes propos ! Sirius est comme mon frère et j'aime autant sa personnalité d'avant que celle de maintenant ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'a jamais changé ! À tes yeux peut être mais moi je le connais depuis toujours ! Et je peux te dire que tout ce qui à changer cher lui c'est l'image qu'il donnait ! Il a depuis toujours été le Sirius que tu connais bien maintenant, c'est juste qu'avant tu ne voulais pas apprendre à nous connaitre ! C'est depuis que Vénus est là que tu as ouvert les yeux !_

_Bon c'est bien joli tout ça … Mais alors pourquoi tu avais l'air aussi paniqué que Lili ?_ intervint Vénus…

_Tu verras _…

Vénus nous regarda intriguée, mais ne posa plus de question. Et c'est alors qu'elle fit la chose qui me poussa encore plus dans le désespoir… Elle poussa Peter et corrigea et termina le devoir de Sirius. Mon Dieu … Demain sera le carnage…

_**- POV Vénus -**_

Je commence à en avoir assez ! Toutes ces pimbêches qui se trémoussent dans tout Poudlard… Pourquoi agissent-elles de cette façon ? A ce que je sache, La Saint Valentin n'est que dans une semaine ! J'en ai marre de ces gloussements ! Ca fait depuis ce matin que l'on doit supporter tout cela et ce qui me sort de mes gonds encore plus, c'est que Lili n'a pas l'air de remarquer quoique ce soit ! Nous attendons Mc Gonagal pour notre cours de métamorphose. Dans le couloir, il se trouve tous les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle. Ça y ait je n'en peux plus …

_Bon Lili…_

_Oui ?_

_Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe parce que je n'en peux plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ces pimbêches à glousser ?_

_Euh … _Je vois bien que Lili est gênée…

_Si tu veux savoir … On savoure notre victoire! _Dit une voix aigüe derrière mois.

_Pardon ?_

_Et oui … Tu as peut-être réussi à avoir son attention pendant 1 mois, mais maintenant c'est fini !_

_Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles et puis t'es qui ?_

_Mais de Sirius enfin … Et moi je suis son ex … C'est moi qui suis restée avec lui le plus longtemps et je préfère de loin le voir avec n'importe qui d'autre dans cette école qu'une pute comme toi !_

J'en restai sans voix … Mais de quoi elle parle ? Je ne suis pas sortie avec Sirius pendant un mois ! Justement le contraire ! On avait notre pari … Et puis d'où elle me traite de pute ?

_Tout d'abord, je ne suis jamais sortie avec Sirius. Ensuite, je ne suis pas une pute !_

_Ah ouai ? et tu as couché avec combien de mec depuis que t'es arrivé ?_

_Je ne me suis jamais fait payer à ce que je sache ?_

_Rien à foutre tu joues sur les mots ! T'es qu'une trainée !_

_Peut-être bien … Mais moi au moins on dit du bien de moi après …_

Je lui souris et me retournai vers Lili …

_Donc c'est Sirius qui est à l'origine de tout ça … Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_

_Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis ! Comment tu peux savoir ça ! _et voilà que la … cette fille … reviens à l'attaque …

_Ben voilà, il a fallu du temps avant que ça atteigne ton cerveau ! _

_Réponds à ma question !_

_Ben je ne le savais pas … C'était un coup de bluff … Et apparemment, selon tes dires, tu as quelque problèmes à ce niveau là …_

Voilà je me suis enfin débarrasser d'elle. Et j'entends un rire que je connais bien et je ne réfléchis plus.

_Bon toi tu vas me dire tout de suite ce que tu as fait à ces jeunes filles pour qu'elles laissent tomber toute dignité et qu'elle se pavanent en gloussant dans tout le château et me casse les oreilles !_

Sirius me regarda perplexe. Puis il éclata de rire devant ma fureur.

Et, ensuite, il me regarda avec un regard que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Et je compris enfin pourquoi toutes ces filles étaient en chaleur. Parce que oui, je fis connaissance de Sirius Black le tombeur de ces dames qu'on m'avait tant décrit mais dont je n'avais vu que la pale ombre. Maintenant je le voyais dans toute sa splendeur. Et non de dieu si je n'avais pas l'expérience que j'ai, il n'aurait qu'à claquer des doigts pour que je lui accorde n'importe quoi.

On se fixait depuis plusieurs minutes. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ses yeux. C'est alors que Mc Gonagal arriva essoufflée.

_Entrez ! on a déjà perdu assez de temps de cours ! Allez ! Tout le monde à l'intérieur… _

Je dû reprendre contenance. Et entra dans la classe. Seul problème est que depuis que Lili et James ont pris pour habitude de s'assoir ensemble, je me retrouve à coté de Sirius.

_Pourquoi étais tu si furieuse ? _chuchota-t-il.

_Parce que je me suis faite traitée de trainée par ton ex ! _chuchotai-je.

_Quoi ? _cria-t-il surpris_._

_Monsieur Black ! Voulez-vous nous dire ce qui vous met dans cet état ?_

_Non madame … Ce n'est rien de grave … Excusez-nous d'avoir déranger votre cours… _puis il se retourne vers moi_ : qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit en particulier ?_

_Sirius tais-toi ! Je m'en fou !_

_Eh ben moi non ! C'est laquelle ?_

_T'en as eu tellement que ça dans cette classe ?_

_Malheureusement, oui ! Alors qui ?_

_Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle se vantait d'être la seule à avoir su te tenir longtemps !_

_Rosa ! crie-t-il_

_Oui …_elle devient aussi rouge que Slugorn quand il boit.

_Tais-toi ! Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça !_

_Non Sirius, calme toi … _oui j'essaie quand même de la calmer

_Vous savez pourquoi je suis sortie avec elle aussi longtemps ? Parce qu'elle me faisait de chantage ! Mais je ne l'ai jamais touchée plus que les bisous que vous avez tous pu voir …_

Bon ben j'aurai essayé, mais en même temps, J'en jubilais tellement c'était bon de voir que malgré le fait que Sirius avait décidé de revenir dans son rôle de Dom Juan et que toutes les filles de ce collège avait décidé de laisser leur dignité dans le placard de Rusard, il avait tenu à me défendre… Ça fait du bien de savoir que malgré tout j'avais autant de charme que lui, car il avait pris ma défense devant tout le monde. Mais vu les regards que les filles de la classe me jettent, je vais trouver ça beaucoup moins drôles dans quelques jours …

**Le lendemain**

_Non tu ne peux pas faire ça !_

_Mais pourquoi ?_

_Parce que je suis sûr que vous pourriez avoir tellement plus !_

_Arrête Lili ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ça !_

_Euh les filles ?_

_Oui James ? _

_Vous parlez de quoi là ?_

_Sirius et moi …_

_Quoi ? Tu penses à quoi là ? Tu veux faire quoi ? Parce que vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis et s'il se passe quoi que ce soit qui pourrait mettre un froid en plus, je … _

_Arrête James ! C'est mon anniversaire dans deux jours et lui c'est dans trois jours. Mais on a décidé de pas vraiment le fêter parce qu'autant lui que moi, on est pas trop motivé._

_QUOI ? _

_Je crois que t'a très bien compris …_

_NON ! PAS POSSIBLE ! On va fêter ça !_

_Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi …_ dit Lili soulagée d'avoir quelqu'un de son côté.

_Oui … ben … Oui !_

_Quelle répartie !_ dis-je avec ironie et un petit sourire

_Tu vas voir ! Tu peux rire, mais je vais gagner !_

**Le soir même**

Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de James, Lili et leur petite lubie d'anniversaire et j'essaye d'éviter le plus possible Sirius et ses petites pimbêches. Oui je tiens à ma vie ! Dès que je m'approche trop de Sirius, je pense que si ces filles avait pu lancer des Akada Kevrada avec leurs yeux, je serai morte au moins une centaine de fois depuis hier. Et aussi parce que je dois avouer que le voir avec ses filles réveille en moi un grondement désagréable. Et, non, je ne suis pas jalouse !

J'arrive dans la grande salle et me dirige vers la table des Gryffondor et me stoppe net. Notre groupe est comme à l'accoutumé assis à la même place. Mais un truc qui ne me plait pas du tout s'est incrusté. Tout le groupe de « super-pimbêche » (oui, je les ai surnommées comme ça parce qu'elles sont pire que les autres et en plus elles sont dans notre maison … L'horreur !). Je veux bien les supportées en cours, à la salle communale, partout dans les couloirs, … Mais, PENDANT QUE JE MANGE ! HORS DE QUESTION !

Donc, alors que je vois Lili me sourire, je m'assois plutôt faisant le bonheur du groupe de 4ième avec qui je suis assise. Ça va, ils n'ont pas l'air méchant, ni bizarre. Je commence à manger en faisant connaissance avec mes nouveaux compagnons de table lorsque je vois deux mains apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Je les reconnais sans problème mais ne dit rien. Ces mains se servent à manger et la personne s'assit près de moi et attends que je réagisse.

_Va-t'en Sirius !_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que quand tes pimbêches vont comprendre que tu vas rester ici, elles vont se ramenées aussi. Et à ce moment-là, je ne promets rien de ma réaction !_

_Mais, enfin … Pourquoi ?_

_Ecoute Sirius je les supporte toute la journée ! Le seul truc que je demande, c'est pouvoir manger tranquille avec mes amis. Et elles viennent juste de me l'enlever !_

_Je suis désolé._

_Ecoute Sirius … Moi, j'ai de l'attention de tout le monde aussi… Mais je leur ai fait clairement comprendre que le moment où je mange, il faut me laisser tranquille, parce que ça a pour moi une grande signification. C'est un moment où on se retrouve rien que nous, c'est comme un repas de famille ! _suite à mon monologue, je me levai …

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ me demande-t-il inquiet

_Je n'ai plus d'appétit et puis, ta bande de « super pimbêche » arrive !_

Et je partis la tête haute traversant la grande salle vers la sortie et sentant le regard des gens sur moi. Je dois avouer que j'adore me sentir admirée par filles ou garçon peu m'importe. Cependant, même si je me délecte du regard des poudlardiens sur moi, je me sens un peu triste...

Mais alors que je marche dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard en direction de ma salle commune, je sens que quelqu'un me suit. N'étant pas une trouillarde, je me retourne et vois …

_Dumbledore ?_

J'espère que ça vous plait ) J'ai reçu une review qui concerne Vénus J'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitre et elle va encore montrer plusieurs facette de sa personnalité, donc pas de panique ! :p c'est juste pour introduire …


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Joyeux anniversaire ! Vous en êtes sûr ?**_

_**- POV Sirius Black –**_

Cela fait une demi-heure que l'on attend Lili et Vénus. En effet, on s'était donné tous rendez-vous dans la salle commune pour aller faire une petite escapade nocturne, mais elles ne sont toujours pas là. James commence à réellement s'inquiéter, il est déjà allé vérifier dans leur chambre, mais elles n'y étaient pas. La tantôt, James a failli sortir de ses gonds, mais j'ai dû le retenir, car on n'est pas sensé être hors de notre chambre à cet heure-ci. Mais là c'est moi qui vais le pété ce câble si on n'a pas bientôt des nouvelles !

_Bon Cornedrue, tu vas ne pas me dire que malgré la carte tu ne sais pas ce qu'elles font !_

_Je suis désolé Patmol, mais elles sont introuvables !_

_Ecoute si …_

_Attends ! Lili arrive !_

_Et Vénus ?_

_Non, mais Lili n'est pas toute seule !_

_Qui ? demandons-nous tous les trois _

_Mc Go…_

James me regarda avec un air terrifié. Il était trop tard pour partir ou se cacher, car Lili entra dans la salle commune. Elle était en pleur et Mc Gonagal la soutenait. Ni une ni deux James fonça sur elles et pris le relais.

_Jeunes hommes, je vais faire une exception pour ce soir, vous avez du vous inquiéter._

…

_Je vous laisse une heure, par après je ne veux plus voir personne dans cette salle !_

_Oui madame. _Répondit Rémus, je crois que c'est le seul encore capable de réfléchir et de comprendre quoi que ce soit …

_Bonne nuit, _et elle partit toujours avec son air grave.

_Lili chérie, dis-nous ce qui se passe s'il te plait_. Je laisse James s'en occuper, car vu l'état dans lequel elle est, il lui faut de la douceur. Je me contente d'écouter.

_Je ne l'ai pas vu dans notre chambre quand on est rentré de la grande salle, donc je me suis mise à la chercher… J'ai été à tous les endroits possibles ! Mais je ne la trouvais pas… je me suis mise à paniquée, cela faisait une heure que je la cherchais, j'avais fait trois fois le tour de tous les endroits ou elle va d'habitude, quand … Quand je suis tombée sur Peeves._

_Il t'a dit quelque chose ?_

_Elle hoche la tête_

_Lili ? qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?_

_Il a dit qu'il avait vu Vénus et Dumbledore partir de l'école ensemble._

_Ensuite ?_

_J'ai été voir Mc Gonagal pour voir qu'est ce qui se passait. Je n'ai pas dû insister longtemps pour qu'elle me dise qu'est ce qui se passait. Elle était autant bouleversée que moi._

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-nous Lili ! _

Cette fois c'est moi qui ai pris la parole, mais je suis à bout de nerf et vu le regard de James j'ai dû être assez sec. Mais Lili ne s'en formalise pas. Elle me regarde moi et m'annonce une nouvelle qui me laisse sans voix.

_Il y a eu une attaque dans le village de sa mère aujourd'hui. Dumbledore est parti avec elle pour voir s'il ne s'était rien passer de grave._

_C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? _dit James.

_Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout._

_Elle ne voulait rien me dire de plus, donc j'ai insisté._

_Et ?_

_Ce n'est pas une banale attaque comme il y en a déjà eu dans le passé. Comme des rivalités entre sorciers._

_C'était quoi alors ?_

_Apparemment, c'était une attaque de ce nouveau mage noir qui se fait appeler Voldemort. Il n'avait encore jamais sévit, personne ne le prenait vraiment au sérieux. _

_Mais il s'en prend qu'aux moldus ou sorciers de parents moldus, non ?_

_Tout ce que Mc Gonagal a bien voulu me dire c'est qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en danger, sa mère et elle. C'est pour ça que Vénus a été transférée ici et que sa mère s'était cacher dans une banlieue Vénus nous racontera quand elle reviendra …_

_Ah …_

_Dumbledore les protège, c'est un ami à la mère de Vénus._

_Oui ça on s'avait, on était là quand elle est arrivée. _Dit Rémus_._

_Mais pourquoi elle est partie avec lui, si elle est en danger ? Il aurait pu y aller tout seul _! et oui je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

_On devrait monter dormir…_

_Hors de question ! Je l'attends ! tant qu'elle ne sera pas revenue, je ne dormirai pas …_

_Sirius, il va bien falloir. _

_Pourquoi ?_

_Elle ne revient que dans deux jours, Lili me regarde avec un air de compassion mêlée à de la tristesse, je sais qu'elle en sait plus que ce qu'elle vient de nous dire, mais surement qu'elle ne peut pas dévoiler quoi que ce soit._

**Deux jours plus tard, au soir (anniversaire de Vénus)**

Nous sommes à notre table dans la salle commune. Nous sommes sensé manger, mais aucun de nous avons de l'appétit, à part Peter évidemment. Elle doit rentrer aujourd'hui, mais on n'a toujours pas eu de nouvelles.

C'est alors que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent en fracas et laissent entrer une étrange et épaisse fumée blanche. Cette fumée s'arrête en plein milieu de la grande salle, c'est-à-dire à quelque pas de nous. Elle disparait peu à peu pour laisser trois silhouettes apparaître. Quand la fumée s'est totalement diluée, je reconnais Vénus au milieu la tête baissée qui soutient Dumbledore et une femme. Vénus est habillée d'un jeans troué de partout avec un top noir aussi troué. Elle est pleine de trace noire comme si elle venait de se battre. Dumbledore est habillé comme d'habitude, seul changement est les mêmes traces que Vénus. Pareil pour cette dame qui est habillée d'une robe moldue. Je pense pouvoir dire que nous sommes tous paralysé par ce spectacle.

Je vois Dumbledore chuchoter quelque chose à l'intention de Vénus. Elle relève en un coup la tête et …

_Pomfresh !_

L'infirmière se ressaisit et cours vers les trois apparus. Mc Gonagal et Hagrid réagissent aussi. Sinon toute la grande salle est en silence, figée.

_Hagrid prenez Dumbledore ! Pomfresh, vous et moi allons prendre cette dame._

Vénus se retrouve enfin débarrassée de ce poids. Elle lance un regard de remerciement à Mc Gonagal. C'est alors que je reprends mes esprits. Je me lève et sans demander son avis je la prends de la même manière qu'on porterait une de ces princesses des dessins animé moldu. Elle ne proteste même pas et se laisse aller. Je suis les professeurs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je la dépose délicatement sur un lit, car elle s'est déjà endormie. Je m'assis près d'elle et me tourne vers les autres pour vois ce qui se passe. Mc Gonagal s'approche de moi.

_Merci beaucoup Sirius… _

Je restais interdit … C'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelait pas mon prénom … Mais je me repris vite.

_De rien …_

_Elle vous a dit quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Non … Elle s'est rapidement endormie._

_D'accord, je vais vous demander quelque chose qui va peut-être vous paraître dur._

_Oui ?_

_Je vous demande de la comprendre si elle ne veut pas répondre directement à vos questions … Je vous assure qu'elle vous le dira quand elle sera prête … Mais en attendant, aidez la … Si quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, la harcèle de questions alors qu'elle veut être tranquille, je veux que vous soyez là pour elle. D'après ce que je vois, je peux en déduire, qu'ils ont dû avoir deux journée très éprouvante et que c'est elle qui a dû ramener Dumbledore et sa mère. Donc même s'il s'agit d'Evans, je veux que vous vous interposiez ! jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de l'infirmerie, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir lui rendre visite. J'en ai déjà informé Pomfresh._

_D'accord …_

_Merci … Vous pouvez dormir ici ce soir si vous le souhaitez._

_Merci … Madame ?_

_Oui …_

_Pourquoi moi ?_

_Parce que vous avez été le premier et le seul à réagir et comprendre que Vénus avait besoin d'un soutien._

**Le lendemain**

J'ai rejoint la table des Gryffondors à la grande salle pour donner des nouvelles à Lili. Elle doit être d'une humeur massacrante vu le scandale qu'elle a fait hier ! Heureusement que Mc Gonagal était là parce que sinon Pomfresh n'aurait pas su la retenir !

« Flash-back »

_Comment ça je ne peux pas la voir ! ça fait deux jours que je suis inquiète pour elle, je n'arrive presque plus à dormir ! Et vous ! Vous me dites que je ne peux pas voir ma meilleure amie qui avait l'air souffrante en arrivant dans cette grande salle, il y a une demi-heure !_

_Mademoiselle Evans ! Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Et je vais vous demander de parler moi fort, il y a trois personnes qui ont besoin de repos derrière cette porte ! Et ensuite, si tout se passe bien, Vénus sera sortie de l'infirmerie demain et vous pourrez alors la chouchouter autant qu'il vous fera plaisir !_

_Et pourquoi Sirius est à l'intérieur ?_

_Parce que Vénus a besoin de quelqu'un la surveillant pour cette nuit…_

*rire ironique*_Et vous faites confiance à Sirius! Arrêtez vos blagues, dites à Sirius de sortir et je passerai la nuit avec elle !_

_Mademoiselle Evans, si vous ne voulez pas être coller en retenus tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je vous conseille de rentrer dans votre maison immédiatement ! Sirius viendra vous donner des nouvelles de Vénus demain matin ! _

« Fin Flash-back »

J'arrive dans la grande salle et en un coup le silence se fait. Je marque un temps d'arrêt et puis marche vers mon groupe d'amis. Peu à peu les conversations recommencent. J'arrive et m'assoit en face de Lili. Elle me lance un regard de défi que je ne lui rends pas. J'essaie de faire passer toute la compassion que j'ai et puis je me lance.

_Vénus va bien. Elle avait juste besoin de sommeil, car apparemment elle a dû user de beaucoup de force et de magie pour les ramener ici tous les trois. Elle s'est réveillé, il y a une heure et a mangé pour reprendre des forces. Elle n'a pas beaucoup parler et je pense qu'il va falloir lui laisser du temps avant qu'elle nous explique toute l'histoire. Elle s'est rendormie, j'en ai profité pour venir vous donner de ces nouvelles. Je mange un peu, et puis, j'y retourne._

Je commence à me servir et manger. Pendant mon monologue, j'ai fixé mes yeux dans ceux de Lili. Maintenant, je ne regarde plus personne. Personne ne réagit. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Mc Gonagal m'a demandé à moi de m'occuper de Vénus.

_Merci Sirius_. Dit Rémus, je lui souris.

_Je peux aller la voir à l'infirmerie alors. Maintenant que tu t'en es si bien occupé_, dit la vois froide de Lili avec une petite pointe de cynisme.

_Non._ Je dis calmement.

_QUOI ?_

_J'ai dit non. Les ordres de Mc Gonagal sont clairs. Tant qu'elle est à l'infirmerie, il n'y a que moi qui puisse la voir. Mais tu ne vas pas devoir attendre longtemps, elle sort ce midi. Elle viendra manger avec nous._

James la prend dans ses bras pour la calmer, ce qui ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Mais au moins, il la retient de sauter sur moi. Je me lève, prend quelque croissant et me dirige vers l'infirmerie.

Quand j'arrive, je vois Vénus debout, habillée des mêmes habits sauf que maintenant ils ne sont plus sales et son top n'est plus troué.

_Vénus ?_

_Mmmmmh …_

_Pourquoi ton jeans est encore troué ?_

_Oh… Je trouve ça joli en fait_ ! et elle me sourit. Premier sourire !

_Tu veux sortir _?

_Oui, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tu viens avec moi ? Je comptais faire un tour dehors dans le parc …_

_Oui pas de problème !_

_Chouette… Par contre, attends deux secondes, je vais prendre des nouvelles des deux autres._

_T'inquiète pas, je t'attends ici. Dis-je avec un sourire_

Je la vois se diriger vers le bureau de Pomfresh. Elle en ressort cinq minutes plus tard. Elle se dirige vers moi, me prend la main et me tire vers la sortie. Dès qu'on est dans les couloirs, elle me lache et on se met à marcher. Les autres élèves nous regardent avec curiosité, mais elle ne le remarque pas, elle ne fait que regarder par terre et elle me suit. Nous arrivons enfin dehors. Il n'y a personne vu le temps. Il ne pleut pas, mais il fait très froid. Ce n'est pas vraiment la température, c'est plus le vent qui fait qu'il fait glaciale. Cependant en un coup, j'ai bien chaud. C'est comme si j'étais rentré dans une bulle de chaleur. J'entends un petit rire à mes coté. Je me retourne et vois Vénus avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Ne t'étonne pas comme ça ! Tu es autant magicien que moi, dit-elle en rigolant.

Je me sens un peu stupide sur le coup. Mais elle ne se moque pas. Nous marchons dans le parc de Poudlard. Un silence s'installe, mais ce n'est pas un silence pesant. Depuis l'apparition de la grande salle, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Tout le temps à m'inquiéter ou devoir gérer Pomfresh et Lili. Maintenant, je suis posé et je dois avouer que la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé est : « que s'est-il passé pour qu'ils reviennent en catastrophe comme ils l'ont fait ? Et qui est cette … femme ? ». Je n'ose pas interrompre Vénus dans ses pensées. Ou bien est-ce que j'ai trop peur de lui poser ces questions ?

C'est alors que je me tourne vers Vénus. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'aurai du me douter qu'il y avait un problème. En effet, je la vis tête baissée et toute fierté disparue de sa posture. Elle s'arrêta et je fis demi-tour pour me poster devant elle. Elle souleva son visage vers le mien. Je vis pour la première fois une faille dans cette carapace qu'elle avait construite autour d'elle. J'en fut d'abord estomaqué. Ensuite son regard perdu s'accrocha à moi. J'en eu le souffle coupé …

Mon dieu … Mais … Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je ….

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler tellement elle pleurait. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme si quelqu'un continuait à la torturé de l'intérieur. D'un élan, je la pris dans mes bras et l'éloigna de la vue des autres. Elle a bien voulu s'ouvrir à moi, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un gâche ce moment.  
>Nous étions cachés à la lisière de la forêt depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle s'était plus ou moins calmée. J'attendais qu'elle prenne la parole. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Et en même temps, je me disais que si un jour on m'aurait dit que j'aurai été si prévenant avec une fille …<p>

Merci … je l'entendis à peine tellement elle avait parlé avec une voix faible.

De rien, tu vas mieux ?

Oui …

Je peux savoir qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? je l'ai demandé, mais en même temps j'ai peur qu'elle reparte dans ses pleurs. Finalement non.

Je … Ce n'était … à quoi je pouvais m'attendre.

…

En un coup, son comportement changea du tout au tout. Elle redevenait la « Vénus » séductrice du début. Elle commença à m'aguicher. J'étais perdu … Quand … Elle m'embrassa ! Et pas un baiser innocent ! Je n'y croyais pas ! Elle commença à vouloir déboutonner mon chemisier, mais j'arrêtai tous ses gestes. Je la regarda avec incompréhension…

Éloigne-toi de lui !

Je me retournai vers le château et vis Vénus … Euh … Problème ? Je me retournai et vis bien une deuxième Vénus, mais avec un sourire sadique qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Mon choix fut vite fait, pas besoin de se poser qui était la vraie Vénus. Je m'éloigna d'elle et le temps que la « vraie » Vénus arrive et me rejoigne, je m'étais éloigner d'au moins 5 bon mètres.

Tu trouves ça drôle ? dixit « vraie » Vénus qui avait l'air très en colère

Roh c'est bon ! Après ce qu'on a vécu c'est trois dernier jours, j'avais bien le droit de m'amuser un peu !

T'amuser un peu ? TU TROUVE ÇA DRÔLE DE STUPEFIXER POMFRESH ? DE TE FAIRE PASSER POUR MOI ALORS QU'IL EST FORTEMENT BLESSER CAR IL A VOULU VENIR A TON SECOURS ! ON AURAIT DU SE CASSER ET TE LAISSER AVEC L'AUTRE FRAPPA DINGUE ! ON A RISQUER NOS VIES POUR TOI ET TOI ! TOI ! TU VEUX FAIRE MUMUSE ALORS QUE NOUS ON EST ENCORE ENDORMI, TU NE SAVAIS MÊME PAS SI ON ALLAIT BIEN OU PAS ! TU N4ES QU'UNE SALE ÉGOISTE !

Vénus avait l'air encore plus en colère que son premier jour à Poudlard dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle était encore habillée comme la veille, les taches noires d'une bataille récente toujours là.

C'est bon je peux parler ?

Cette fille devait être soit complètement folle, soit fort sûre d'elle pour s'adresser à Vénus de cette manière, alors qu'on voyait bien qu'il ne fallait pas l'énervée en ce moment.

D'abord reprends ton apparence sa**pe !

J'allais dire que c'était impossible, puisqu'il fallait attendre que les effets de la potion disparaissent. Apparemment non ! En fait, elle ne changea pas tellement que cela. Je les regardais attentivement. Et la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Elles étaient sœurs ! Mais les différences étaient frappantes. Voyant que je faisais des allés-retours entre elles deux, Vénus me regarda et son visage s'adoucit.

On est demi-sœur. On a la même mère. Et d'ailleurs toi ! tu vas me dire où elle est l'autre cinglée !

Elle s'est cassée y à un peu plus d'un mois. Elle a voulu que je me casse avec elle, mais tu me vois aller là-bas avec elle ?

Un silence se fait. Je me sens un peu de trop et je ne comprends strictement rien à ce qu'elles disent !

En tout cas, celui-là tu peux avoir confiance en lui. Il n'a pas profiter du fait que tu te jettes, ou je, sur lui.

C'est bon, on va rentrer rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu t'es réveillée ?

Une amie était venue me voir et en ne me voyant pas, elle est allée voir Pomfresh qui était stupéfixer ! Elle l'a réveillé et, ensuite, Pomfresh m'a donné la potion inverse que tu m'avais faite boire. Maintenant, tu me suis ou je m'énerve encore ?

C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je voulais juste faire la conversation ! lança-t-elle avec un faux sourire innocent.

Je ne dit rien et les suivit… Je ne voulais pas m'attirer de problème en m'interposant, mais une question me travaillait.

Excuse-moi, mais … C'était toi …

Non, tu as bien veillée sur Vénus toute la nuit. Je me suis réveillée ce matin un peu avant que tu partes déjeuner, je t'ai entendu dire à Pomfresh que tu allais revenir donc j'ai voulu m'amuser … Au fait, je m'appelle Callisto.

Elle me sourit, mais je vois Vénus qui se retourne vers avec un regard noir. Je déglutis alors que Callisto, elle, continue de sourire de plus belle.

Sirius, ça te dérangerait de déjà aller à l'infirmerie ? Je dois parler à … Callisto.

Elle me l'avait demandé assez sèchement, mais je ne dis pas non. Et vu le ton qu'elle prit pour dire le prénom de sa sœur, je ne pense pas vouloir assister à une dispute familiale. Avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit comme mouvement, j'entendis un rire à mes côtés. Je me retournais vers Callisto et la vis avec une lueur dans l'œil que je ne compris pas.

Ne t'énerve pas ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était ta chasse gardée ! Mais si tu demande gentillement, je pourrais peut-être te le laisser…

Je … Je vais y aller hein …

Vénus ne me regarda pas, mais vu qu'elle avait l'air d'être prête à exploser, je ne perdis pas mon temps. Je suis parti avant qu'elles n'aient pu dire quoique ce soit. J'arrive dans l'infirmerie silencieuse et voie Lili assise sur le lit où Vénus avait passé sa nuit et Pomfresh entrain de s'occuper de Dumbledore toujours endormi. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas si silencieux que ça. Pomfresh n'arrêtait pas de grommeler. J'arrive à comprendre quelque bribes.

… Une cela pouvait encore passer … Violente … Que va-t-on faire … Deux ! Mon dieu ! … Et Dumbledore … Je …

Je m'approchai de Lili, elle releva la tête. Quand elle me vit face à elle, elle ouvrit la bouche pour me parler, mais n'eut pas le temps. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaitre les deux sœurs. Pomfresh laissa tomber ce qu'elle avait en main et devient toute rouge. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Et Merlin s'avait combien de fois j'avais pu l'énervée !

DEHORS ! PLUS JAMAIS ! SORTEZ ! TOUTES LES DEUX !

POMFRESH !

Un grand silence fit place. Oui, aujourd'hui n'étais vraiment pas le jour où il fallait ennuyer Vénus.

Je n'ai pas envie de vous donner d'ordre… Nous allons rester toutes les deux jusqu'à ce qu'Albus se réveille.

Je …

Tais-toi Co !

D'accord, d'accord… Pfiouf, j'avais oublié combien tu pouvais être irritante quand tu es énervée.

Silence total dans la pièce. Vénus ignora sa sœur et se rapprocha du lit où se trouvait Dumbledore. Quand Callisto fit de même, on vit Pomfresh sursautée et limite courir jusque dans son bureau.

Lili s'approcha tout près de moi et on chuchota :

C'est qui cette fille ?

La demi-sœur de Vénus, elle s'appelle Callisto. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard.

C'est alors que Mc Gonagal arriva avec James.

Merci d'être venu me prévenir James…

Oh, ben, c'est Vénus qui m'a demandé.

Oui, oui, bon … Black, Evans et Potter, si vous voulez bien nous laisser …

On sortit tous les trois et Mc Gonagal ferma la porte derrière nous.


End file.
